


Hide and Seek Tag

by TheFerretLord42



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFerretLord42/pseuds/TheFerretLord42
Summary: Kirk and Spock have a friendly game of hide and seek tag. At first.





	Hide and Seek Tag

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at three in the morning. Please excuse any typos; they will be corrected later.

Kirk quickly made his way down the long hallways of his ship, weaving in and out of the crewmembers walking around the Enterprise. Some merely glanced at his in surprise or confusion, while others attempted to make conversation with him. 

Kirk repeated the same words to himself, but they were loud enough to be heard by anyone close enough to him. “Shit, shit shit, oh shit.” Kirk was beaming from ear to ear like a boy on Christmas Eve. His voice was an octave higher than his normal tones, indicating excitement or immense joy. A young male ensign stopped abruptly when Kirk rounded the corner and almost ran into the boy.

“Captain, is something the matter?? What’s the rush?”

Kirk grabbed onto the boy’s shoulders a little too roughly. His eyes were bright and he giggled loudly. “Can’t talk Bobby, gotta run; HE’S GONNA GET ME!”

Kirk relinquished his grip on the ensign and sprinted down the hallway, shooting into the elevator just before the door closed, leaving behind a ruffled, very confused and slightly scared ensign. 

“Uhh…??” 

He stood a moment longer in the hallway, looking in the direction in which his captain had fled, only to be startled out of his stupour by a slight tap on the shoulder.

“Do forgive me, Mr. Dowey, but have you seen the Captain as of late? I must speak with him at once.” Spock looked down at the other male, the picture of stoic perfection as he waited for a response. Bobby simply nodded and pointed to the Elevators. “He took the Lido Deck. I think he was on his way to the bridge?”

“Thank you, Ensign,” the Vulcan nodded in appreciation. “Your assistance will be noted most favourably.” The tall alien then continued at a leisurely pace towards the Lido deck, calmly waited for the doors to open, and slipped inside.

Mr. Dowey simply turned on his heel and tried to continue on with his day with some semblance of normality.

-

Kirk came through the Lido deck doors as soon as they opened, and scanned frantically around the room for something.

Uhura was sat at her station with a hand up to her ear to hold the metal spiral communications device in place, while the other pressed buttons and knobs on her console. Chekov and Sulu were focused on their work, and Scotty and McCoy were engaged in light conversation at the Captain’s chair. McCoy was leaned down against the back of the chair, arms crossed and holding up the rest of his body weight, and talking into Scotty’s ear. There were a few more crewmembers scattered around the bridge at their respective stations.

Upon hearing the whoosh of automatic doors opening. A few people turned to look in the direction of the doors to see who entered, including Scotty and McCoy. 

“Jim, what are you doing up here so early? Your shift hasn’t started yet.” Kirk took three long strides towards the doctor.

Bones, I need your help.” 

McCoy instantly looked less at ease. “Well that’s new. What seems to be the problem? Are you ill? Although if you were, then you asking for my help wouldn’t make sense. I practically have to pry you down to Sick Bay every time you’re scheduled for a physical, let alone get any info out of you regarding a sickness.” 

Kirk latched onto Bones and shook him slightly. “No, no, it’s not that. I need your help to hide me. He’s comin’ for me, Bones, I need to hide before he gets up here!”

“Before who gets up here?’’

“Spock.”

McCoy raised an eyebrow quizzically, almost mimicking the aforementioned alien. “Now why would you need to hide from Spock? What are you two up to?” he paused before continuing sternly, eyes narrowed suspiciously, “What did you do to him?” 

Kirk giggled, “Nothing, it’s nothing, he just can’t find me under any circumstances ok? Now quick, we gotta find a good hiding spo-”

There was a whoosh as the doors to the Lido Deck were once again activated, and Kirk nearly bit down on his tongue to silence himself, while simultaneously flipping McCoy around behind him, and smashing their backs together so McCoy was facing the Lido Deck and Kirk was hidden behind him. It was times like these that Kirk was glad he was shorter than most of his friends. Scotty looked behind the chair to see Spock step out of the double doors to the elevator, as did the rest of the crew on bridge. The Vulcan stopped, taking in the view of all eyes trained on him. 

“...What?” 

“McCoy cleared his throat and folded his arms.

As smoothly as he could muster, the doctor asked, “Well, hello there, Mr. Spock. What brings you up to the bridge so early?” His voice cracked a bit at the end of the sentence, causing him to flush.

Scotty turned back around in the chair immediately, bent over and hand covering his mouth to stifle his laughter. Kirk merely sweated profusely behind the doctor, dampening both their uniforms slightly. He bit his bottom lip hard and tried not to make a sound, grinning stupidly. The other crewmembers turned back to their stations and continued on with their work as if nothing happened.

Spock simply stepped further into the room and started walking to the right over to his station. “I came to ask if you’ve seen the Captain lately. There are a few things I must discuss with him that are of the utmost importance. You have seen him, have you not, doctor?”

While Spock spoke, McCoy had let his arms fall down to his sides and slowly grabbed onto Kirk’s arms. As the Vulcan advanced to his left, McCoy turned to face him straight on, and shuffled Kirk behind him as he did so. 

“No, I don’t believe I have. I’ll be sure to let him know you were looking for him though.”

Spock stopped and turned to face McCoy again, then walked right up to McCoy, face to face. McCoy puffed out his chest and stood on his tippy toes a bit, trying to become taller so the Vulcan could not spot Kirk from above the doctor. They stood there for a few silent moments.

Spock raised an eyebrow, then it returned to its natural position on his face.

“Well then, I would appreciate that, Doctor. Please do point me in his direction the next time you see him.”

“Of course.”

Spock retreated to the elevator and the two humans shuffled back again to face him. As soon as the doors closed, Kirk and Scotty burst out laughing. Their faces turned red after a few moments. McCoy’s reciprocated, though for an entirely different reason. 

“Now what in the hell was that all about?!” He scolded.

“Oy doctor, you should see yer face!” Scotty howled, which only sent the two into more violent fits of giggles and snorts. 

“It’s not that funny. I have half a mind to just call Spock back up here and tell him you’re here.”

“You wouldn’t,” Kirk jested.

“Oh, I wouldn’t, would I?”

McCoy poised his pointer finger over the comm button on Kirk’s Captain’s chair. This shut Kirk up real quick. 

“Ok, ok, jeezus Bones, put that thing away!”

Bones did as he was told.

“Explain,” he demanded in monotone.

Kirk rubbed the back of his neck with a hand and avoided the doctor’s gaze. 

“Well uh… this is gonna sound stupid but, uh…”

“Mhm, I’m listening.”

“Well, me and Spock made a bet. A challenge really.”

“Alright.”

“We’re basically playing a game of hide and go seek tag. It lasts the full day to midnight and Spock’s it. Whoever loses has to do whatever the other wants for a full week. So is Spock finds and tags me before twelve, I have to do stuff for him for a week, but if I make it until twelve, he has to do stuff for me for a week.”

Scotty interjected then, “Doesn’t he already do things for you twenty four, seven Captain? I mean with him being yer First Commander an’ all, he’s obligated to do anything you ask of him within reason anyway.”

Bones had been standing there slack jawed at the absurdity of it all at first, but he smirked then.

“I guess you could say that’s all the more reason for him to want to hunt you down with a vengeance then, ‘ey Cap?”

Kirk’s eyes widened and his face went white at the realisation of what he’d gotten himself into.

“If I were you boy, I’d say yer prayers right about now.” Scotty replied seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> My eyes are burning...


End file.
